


After Rehearsal

by RaonOfDemons



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: After a long day of rehearsals full of LOTS of dancing, it's time to call it a night. Ricky decides to shower before he heads home and decides to deal with something while doing so. Unbeknownst to him, someone else is still in the school and wants to take a shower as well...
Relationships: Ricky Bowen & E.J. Caswell, Ricky Bowen/E.J. Caswell
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	After Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

> Read the notes at the end! I got a question for you guys! :o

Ricky

Rehearsals were intense today. They had done a dancing scene 5 times to make sure they had got it down and by the end of it everyone was exhausted. The stage began to reek of sweat and people were beginning to become slower in their movements. By then, Miss. Jenn had known it was time to call it an end and have everyone head home for the night.

Everyone was gone except Ricky. He was in his costume, which was going to be cleaned now after all that sweating, cleaning up in the green room. Ricky knew that he didn’t want to skateboard home feeling gross and sticky so he decided he would use the school showers to clean off before heading home. He grabbed his bag and ran through the halls as he made his way to the locker rooms.

Walking in he smelt cleaner which means the janitors had already been in here. Perfect! There would be no one disturbing him then. He chose the bench closest to the shower room and set his bag down.He took off his basketball uniform costume and placed it into a plastic bag to bring home to wash. Ricky stopped for a bit before scrolling through his phone and checking social media. First thing appearing on Instagram was E.J. in a shirtless photo. Ricky hated to admit it, but he kind of liked E.J. in a way. He couldn’t help but keep looking at the photo, but soon he snapped out and put his phone away. He peeled off his undershirt, revealing his scrawny body that somewhat showed a 6-pack almost, and his boxers, revealing a semi hard on.

Ricky walked into the shower room and chose the first one. He turned the handle and enjoyed the nice warm water rushing down his body. He turned around and went to close the curtain, but decided not to. There was no one else here, why bother? He faced the shower head as the water streamed down him and his hands began to wander around his wet body. His hands went from his neck, to his chest, to his stomach, and then his dick. Ricky moved his hand around it for a bit, just casually playing with it, but then he thought back to that photo of E.J.

This was enough for Ricky to get to work. He leaned up against the wall in the shower and closed his eyes as one of his hands slowly began to stroke his dick while the other massaged his pecs. The picture of E.J. kept appearing in his head as he pleasured himself. He tried to picture someone else, anyone but his enemy, but he kept coming to mind. Ricky let out a wince of pleasure as he succumbed to the vision of E.J. He began to picture E.J. shirtless in different occasions and at rehearsal when he would change his shirt.

“Fuck~!”

E.J.

Everyone was gone and so E.J. decided to stay behind and do some more quick practicing of the dance scene. He got it down perfectly and was ready to leave, but he knew that he should probably shower before he goes home. His parents probably won't like him walking in all smelly. E.J. went into the greenroom and got undressed from his costume. He looked in the mirror and couldn’t help but notice how the sweat made his muscles shine. One for the socials? Sure enough he pulled out his phone and took a photo of himself and posted it online. E.J. then put on his boxers, grabbed his bag, and headed to the locker room, not caring who saw him in the hall in just his underwear. He was full of confidence.

Entering the locker room he could hear the shower on. Clearly someone else was here. That wasn’t a big deal. E.J. had showered here before when other people had as well so it didn’t bother him. He placed his stuff down on a bench and removed his boxers. E.J. checked his phone to see how many likes his photo had gotten, but was cut off from doing so when he heard something

“Fuck~!”

E.J. grinned as he heard the person. He knew exactly what was going on. Hell, he has done it in these showers before too! He put his phone down and went to head into the showers. He wanted to scare the guy when he’d tell him to hurry up since only one shower worked at night. When he turned the corner into the shower room though, he was not expecting what he saw.

There in front of him on full display, since the curtain was not closed, was Ricky Bowen with his dick in hand. E.J. was in shock. He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He was fixated on Ricky and his surprisingly big dick. He just stood there and watched as Ricky pumped his wet dick into his hand.

“Ah, fuck E.J.~!”

Shit! E.J. thought he was busted and was about to run, but no. Ricky's eyes weren’t open and he wasn’t stopping. He was clearly thinking about E.J. He didn’t know what to do, or did he? A grin came across E.J.s face. He walked over to the shower as he set his plan into motion.

Ricky was working hard on his dick, picturing E.J.s abs. All was well until...

“Hey!”

“AHHH!” Ricky shrieked as panicked and quickly covered himself up. There in front of him was not only the man he was imagining, but it was also him completely naked. “I wasn’t doing anything!”

“Shut it Bowen.” E.J. said as he stepped into the shower.

“W-What are you doing?!”

“Uhh, showering?”

“C-Can’t you use another one?!”

“No. They shut off the other ones at night except this one.”

Ricky was flustered and has yet to still process what is happening. E.J. on the other hand, who was leaving a blank face on the outside, was grinning on the inside as he set his next part into motion.

“Now if you don’t mind, I need to blow off some steam.” E.J. said as he leaned against the wall opposite from Ricky and grabbed his dick.

‘Fuck...’ thought Ricky.

“Feel free to finish off yours.” E.J. said as he began to slowly stroke his dick.

‘WHAT WAS HAPPENING?!’ Ricky thought to himself. He was just dreaming about E.J. and now he is here, NAKED and JERKING OFF! Ricky was speechless as he watched E.J. work on his dick. E.J. on the other hand was waiting for his next step to start. It had been a long time since he last got a blowjob and when he saw and heard Ricky say his name he knew he had to get one.

“Dude, if you are just gonna stand there then get out so I have more room.”

Ricky snapped himself back together. He leaned up the wall again and watched E.J. as he slowly started to jerk off again, except this time watching E.J. instead of imagining him. Ricky stared at E.J.s dick, which was a little bit thicker than his and more veiny, but also so hot. God, what was going on with Ricky! He liked Nini and all, but...

“Mmmf-”

Ricky nearly melted at the sound of E.J. He watched E.J.s hand movements and copied him. Ricky tried to soak in as much of him as he could to remember this moment for later, if needed. The shower was filled with water splashing around as it rained over them and made their dicks slippery. This also made E.J. look even hotter to Ricky as his wet muscly body shined next to him.

“Shit man.” E.J. let go of his dick “So fucking sore. Wish I could get sucked off.”

Ricky’s face went red as he turned his head away, slowing the movements on his dick.

“Hey Bowen.”

Shit.

“Think you could... help me out?”

“What?! No way!”

“Come on dude!”

“No! That’s weird!”

“Really? What’s weird is your staring at me as I jerked off.”

“I... wasn’t... doing that...”

“Okay fine, how about this. If you suck me off and I’ll suck you.” E.J. knew what he was doing. He gave a guy a blowjob before a theatre camp. Honestly, all of the guys did so to E.J. it seemed fine. Ricky on the other hand was in complete shock from what he heard. He had the chance to suck E.J.s cock and E.J. would suck his... this was like a dream! “Dude, are you going to do it or not? I’m starting to get soft again.”

Ricky didn’t say anything. He walked through the stream of water and over in front of E.J. and stared at him for a moment. Slowly, he kneeled his way to ground, being sure to get a good look at E.J.s pecs and abs on his way down until he reached E.J.s hard cock. From a distance it was big, but up close it was really big. Ricky couldn’t believe he was about to do this. He didn’t want to waste anymore time.

Ricky reached and grabbed E.J.s cock at the base and held it up so it aligned with his mouth. Slowly, Ricky moved his head forward and took the head of E.J.s dick into his mouth and slowly made his way down to where his lips met his hand.

“Fuuuuuck~!” E.J. moaned out as Ricky slowly moved down his dick. It felt so good to finally have a warm mouth around his dick again.

Ricky then slowly pulled his head back, just stopping at the head of E.J.s dick, giving it a nice lick, before going back down, and repeating this process and slowly being able to take more and more of his cock into his mouth. E.J. smiled devilishly as his plan was complete and now he could enjoy the blowjob. He moaned out loud as Ricky worked his mouth up and down his shaft. Out of instincts he reached down and grabbed Ricky’s wet curly hair, helping guide his movements. While he was busy sucking E.J. though, Ricky was sure to keep working on his dick as he continued to jerk himself off.

It wasn’t long until Ricky was able to take all of E.J.s dick into his mouth. E.J. was in heaven as the wet hole encaved his dick. He was close now and didn’t know how much longer he could last. He was moaning more and more and his breathing was getting heavier as his climax approached, but he didn’t warn Ricky. E.J. gripped Ricky’s hair tightly as he thrusted his hips into Ricky’s mouth and released his seed. He thrusted 3 times as he shot into Ricky’s mouth. E.J. thought he would have pulled off, but instead Ricky swallowed all of E.J.s cum, and was sure to suck him dry. When Ricky knew E.J. was done he slowly released his dick from his mouth, resulting in E.J. letting out one more moan.

Ricky took a couple of breaths and stood up and stared at E.J. for a moment, feeling slightly embarrassed, but also so horny and excited from what he just did. He licked around his mouth, trying to still hold onto the taste of E.J.s cum, but was distracted when a hand was placed onto his chest and he was pushed onto the wall behind by E.J.

“Guess it’s my turn.” E.J. said with a devilish smile.

E.J. was quick to get on his knees and instantly started sucking Ricky, taking his whole dick into his mouth.

“Holy shit! E-E.J.~!”

Ricky was panting in pleasure. E.J. was so quick to go and he clearly knew what he was doing. He swirled his tongue up and down Ricky’s shaft and around the head of his dick and was even playing with Ricky’s balls. E.J. wasn’t really planning on doing this, but it was funny watching Ricky in this state.

“Oh fuck~!”

Ricky wanted this to last forever, but he was so close and E.J. knew it. E.J. bobbed his head up and down faster on Ricky’s dick. Ricky’s toes curled and he placed both hands onto E.J.s head. He was gonna cum. He felt his climax approach. He gently bucked his hips forward and pushed E.J.s head all the way down and came into his mouth, moaning VERY loudly, but in sweet ecstasy. E.J. grabbed Ricky hips as he tried to stay down himself and swallow all of Ricky’s cum, only to swallow a little before gagging and having to pull off his dick. Ricky shot 2 more times into E.J.s face before finally settling down.

E.J. sat against the wall behind and looked up at Ricky who was calming down from his high. When they had both relaxed they just stayed there, not moving or talking, but then...

“WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!” Yelled Mr. Benjamin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Hope you enjoyed this fanfic! Now, when I was writing this I came up with another shower room story featuring these 2. I'm not sure if I am gonna post it, but if anyone is interested then please let me know and I might just write it! :P
> 
> Also, anyone interested in a story with Mr. Benjamin and either Ricky or E.J. :o


End file.
